The Dangerous Love Triangle
by strike
Summary: This story is what would happen if Vincent joined the Super Smash Bros. Melee and the girls go crazy over him [vincent/samus] {vincent/zelda] parings and a fight between samus and zelda near the end
1. Love, who needs it?

Disclaimer: Dan [a.k.a. Death scythe hell] [who is hungry] and I do not own FF7 or Super Smash Bros. Melee but we want to AND WE WILL ONE DAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Dangerous Love Triangle  
  
As Vincent walked to the SSBM Inn he looked at the note that read, "Come to the SSBM tournament and please enter -Master Hand" Vincent put the note away and walked into the inn and listened to everyone silently talk and point at him. Vincent went to the front desk and showed him the letter. "Oh yes," The clerk said taking down a key "your room is number 306" Vincent looked at him and picked up the key saying nothing and went up the stairs looking at the numbers. "303.304...305.and 306" Vincent opened the door and walked in looking around the small one-person room with a bathroom and some other essentials: blankets, sheets and other things. "Well it's better then what I am used to." Vincent thought as he unpacked then got an annoying voice in his head "Yeah but no one to talk to." Chaos, his demon side said. "Chaos, SHUT UP!!!" Vincent thought.  
  
As Vincent walked down he meet Zelda a woman with blond hair, blue eyes and a perfect sense of magic and attacks "Hello" Zelda said in a cherry voice. Vincent walked past her not saying a word. "How rude" Zelda said quietly as she walked to her room that she shared with Samus and sat down. Vincent walked around the arenas and looked at each one then seeing an open field he decided to train. Vincent took out death penalty and began to shoot branches off the trees with ease and then he used his claw to turn the rest of the trees to dust. Vincent walked down and bumped into Zelda again. "Hey watch it" Zelda said as she fell down and hit the ground with a thud "Watch it." Vincent said but then stopped and helped her up then walked away. "He is cute but kind of a jerk at times" Zelda smiled and thought, "I'll go ask Samus what she thinks of him" Zelda ran off giggling.  
  
Zelda went into the room she shared with Samus and saw that Samus actually wasn't in her armor but just some jeans and a shirt "Hey" Samus said as she went back to sleeping. Zelda poked Samus's tanned skin. "What" Samus asked groggily. "What do you think of the new guy?" Zelda asked cheerfully "Why?" Samus said getting up and stretching he sore muscles. "Just asking." Zelda said blushing, "Ohhhh. I get it," Samus said "ZELDA LIKES THE NEW GUY!!!". Zelda turned even redder "Ok so what if I do?" Zelda asked angrily "What about Link?" Samus asked worried. Zelda moaned in agony and said "Your right." Samus smiled "Well then maybe I should ask the new guy on a date." Zelda nearly cried as she said "No please don't.". Suddenly they herd a bang and a loud crash then "DAMN YOU CHAOS". They opened their door to see that Ganondorf, Bowser, Donkey Kong and Captain Falcon were all hurt badly then they saw Vincent's stare as he looked at them horrified.  
  
Zelda looked at Vincent as he disappeared. "Zelda, is that the new guy?" Samus said, Zelda nodded uneasy. Samus went after Vincent and said "Wait up." Vincent stopped and turned to see her "What?" Samus then went to stop but tripped and stumbled into Vincent's arms "Nice move Samus" she thought as Vincent let her go and began to continue to walk away she put he hand on Vincent's shoulder. Big mistake. Vincent soon had her on the ground with the gun pointed at her "Don't touch me" Vincent looked at her as he said this. "I wanted to ask you something" Samus said shaking. Vincent holstered his gun and said "What?" Samus looked wide eyed and said "I wondered if you would like to go on a date." "Will you leave me alone and it doesn't become anything more then just the date" he said as he let his cape blow in the wind. "Um. I have one more question" Samus said as she looked into his red eyes and said not letting him say anything "What's your name?" Vincent looked at her and said "I'm Vincent" Suddenly he disappeared and she was left thinking "Zelda is going to be jealous.  
  
A.N. I hope you like this, please no flames and please review if you want more. 


	2. Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft or FF7 or any other of the FF games and if I did then I would be rich and I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer and help I am being held against my will to write this story please for the love of humanity help  
  
Chaos  
  
Vincent began to check to make sure his hair was ok and that he his attire was fixed up. "Putting a lot of work into this considering you don't want to make a relationship with anyone," Chaos remarked quite teasingly. "Lay off Chaos I'm just doing this so she can leave me alone and so I can concentrate on the tournament more right?" Replied Vincent a bit annoyed, "yeah sure," Chaos being sarcastic. Suddenly there was a knock on the door; "Vincent you ready?" came a woman's voice, ".be right there," Vincent, responded. He opened the door to see Samus dressed in a black shirt and a pair of slightly worn jeans, her blond hair flowing past the small of her back and her brown eyes meet Vincent's red eyes, "shall we go down to eat," Vincent said, "sure" replied Samus blushing. When they reached the buffet there was already an eating contest in progress, it wasn't hard to tell who the competitors were, they were Bowser and Donkey Kong and they were going at it eating everything in sight "Lets sit down first before we get something to eat" said Samus sounding disgusted. When they sat down Samus asked, " who were you talking to before I knocked on the door?" "I was talking with Chaos, my inner demon. "Inner demon?" asked Samus, "yes," replied Vincent, "Several years ago I was with an organization called The Turks and I was assigned to watch over an experiment of professor Gast and his two assistance professor Hojo and my first love Lucrecia. I fell in love with here almost immediately, but she didn't love me, she loved Hojo and I thought 'as long as she is happy, I don't mind,' but I was wrong to think that. Hojo wanted to use Lucrecia as a human experiment, so I protested but they said they were both scientists and they need to know so months later Lucrecia bore a son, his name was Sephiroth. Days later Lucrecia died unexpectedly died, so I went straight to Hojo to settle things but he had shot me before I had a chance to do any thing. Later I woke to find that I had been experimented on and I had become a demon and for my sin my punishment was my demonic form. I let Lucrecia die and I couldn't face my self so I went into a deep slumber atoning for my sin, and Chaos has become a part of me that I still cant figure out." After Vincent was finished it looked like Samus was about getting ready to cry but responded, "Let get something to eat ok."  
  
A.N. I hope you like this, please no flames and please review if you want more. And also this is a different person so the writing style is different I hope you don't mind and I beg of you to help me I'm hungry these people haven't let me go until I finished this chapter so sorry if its bad ok. Don't forget to tell me if you like strikes (the person that wrote the first chapter) writing style or death scythe's style (the person that wrote this chapter) 


	3. Dinner and a Bitter Rivalry

Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft or FF7 or any other of the FF games and if I did then I would be rich and I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer and help I am being held against my will to write this story please for the love of humanity help  
  
Dinner, and a Bitter Rivalry  
  
As they got their food and sat down to eat someone was watching them, it was Zelda, her eyes not blinking, just watching Samus and Vincent eat and talk. "Who were your friends, you never talk about anyone, but it would seem like you meet somebody." Samus Asked very curiously. "Well about six months ago a faction group calling themselves Avalanche was on a mission to save the planet from a man named Sephiroth he wanted to destroy the world using the black materia but his attempts were in vain, we stopped him in time, destroying him and his ambitions". "Oh." was all she could say. Vincent thought he saw a Master Tonberry and soon got up and went out paying the bill for them both. Samus came up and chased after him. "What are they going to do?" thought Zelda and soon she got up and silently sneaked behind them. [So everyone knows this will never be a lemon so just keep reading] Vincent goes into his room followed by Samus and soon the door closes. "NO," Zelda said teary eyed "That slut Samus has got him all to herself, well ill just have to fix that." Zelda listened and herd the springs on the bed creaking like crazy. Zelda burst in to see what was going on. Vincent was using a potion on Samus while firing his gun at the little mole-like-thing. Vincent looked away for a moment and was knocked back by the mole thing's lamp. Vincent got up and suddenly transformed into what appeared to be a demon of some sort. Vincent [now Chaos] attacked wildly and soon the creature disappeared. Chaos looked at Zelda but soon he became Vincent again. Vincent looked at Samus and used a phoenix down on her, waking her up. "What happened?" Samus asked looking at Vincent. "Just an old enemy." was all Vincent said. Samus hugged him, but then Vincent did the unthinkable. He picked her up and said "Ill help you to your room." Vincent said nicely. He helped her into the room and laid her on the bed, and said "Remember it was only one date so don't think it means anything all right" then he left. Zelda began to think, "Yeah, I still have a chance" and went back to the restaurant.  
  
A.N. I hope you like this, please no flames and please review if you want more. We decided to write as a team. P.A.N. Supreme Allied Cadet is a complete jerk so ignore his reviews he can't even write a story that properly so ignore him 


	4. Vincent in Love, With Zelda?

Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft or FF7 or any other of the FF games and if I did then I would be rich and I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer and help I am being held against my will to write this story please for the love of humanity help  
  
Vincent, in Love With Zelda?  
  
As Vincent got up and ready for his next battle he began to think, "Why did I have to come?" His own subconscious answered, "Because, you want to prove you are strong." Vincent sighed and went down to see who his next fight was against (this will seem like the first battle but it will be more like his 6th, his matches in order were Link, Fox, Ganandorf, young Link and then Mr. Game and Watch) his fight was against Kirby, " Why me?" thought Vincent as he looked at the pink ball named Kirby. As Vincent does exercises he saw Kirby come. "Ready?..." said the mystifying voice from nowhere "FIGHT!!!!!" The battle lasted hours pending Vincent assaulted Kirby with his lat ouch of strength, using his Chaos Limit break and blasted Kirby away. "Winner is Vincent." Vincent walked down off the stage and went into the restaurant and looked at Zelda kind of good frame of mind. Zelda came over and looked at him, "Good match today." Vincent nodded, "Thanks". Vincent kind of smiled as he said "So, Zelda, you want to go get a bite to eat tonight?" Zelda stepped back some, she smiled then said "Sure" Vincent did something very few people ever saw him do since he lost Lucrcia (sorry if I misspelled it) he smiled. As they walked off, Link and Samus were talking and pointing at them "I don't like them being together." Link said, acting more like younger Link. Samus gave a nod but said, "But what are we going to do?". Link had an idea and whispered it to her, this made Samus's lips curl into a smile.  
  
A.N. I hope you like this, please no flames and please review if you want more. I am writing this on my own. P.A.N. Phuzz and Dan are FINALY acting their own age. ::claps:: 


End file.
